LifeDeath
by Ruby
Summary: Life...Knowledge...Power...Death. The forces that rule the world. | To master them, you must know your enemies | Someone sees Harry's life through snapshots of newspaper articles and other media events. (A lot of speculation on what will happen)


LifeDeath   
**A/N: This fic has turned out very different from where I orginally sought to take it, but alas, my muse has her own ideas ^_~ And as my betas wanted to know what happened to the other characters, there are plenty of ironies in the fic. Thanks to Shoshie and Alicey.   
The messages of the 'voice' stem from the old saying, 'Knowledge is power', don't know who said it first. See if you can figure out who the dreamer is (the ending gives it away!)   
For Shoshie and Alicey, who betaed, inspired, and put up with me.   
  
The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR, though it would be a great birthday present if someone handed it over to me :P**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

LifeDeath

_   
The whispers began...   
_  
. . . life gives knowledge . . . knowledge is power . . . power brings death . . . _   
He slept fitfully, knowing the dreams would come. Another night, another dream, another life...   
  
_  
knowledge is power . . .   
power over life . . .   
power over death . . .   
knowledge is all . . .   
power is all. _  
  
The images began...   
  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"And last night, the guests of Helena Potter's annual masked ball were delighted by the announcement of the engagement of her son, James Alexander Potter, to Lily Faye Evans of Little Surrey. The dashing Romeo proposed to his Juliet upon the dance floor, breaking the hearts of every witch in the room (young or not!) and thus confirming the rumors that have been circulating wizarding society. Wedding bells are indeed in the air for the young heir to the Potter dynasty."_ –November 1st, 1978. Society section, _The Daily Prophet_   
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
_"James Alexander Potter and Lily Faye Evans were married April 12th, 1979, at the Potter Estate in Yorkshire. The bridegroom, the only son of Alexander Harold Potter and Helena Troy Potter, recently hired to join the Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The bride is a Muggle-born witch (both graduated from Hogwarts) who currently works at the Office of Experimental Charms . . . ."_ –April 13th, 1979. Society section, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"Harold James Potter was born to James and Lily Potter last night at St. Mungo's at 11:14 P.M. The first grandchild of Alexander and Helena Potter weighed 6 lb. 9 oz. and was pronounced in perfect health."_ –August 1st, 1980. Births section, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"THE BOY WHO LIVED—You-Know-Who has finally been vanquished! Last night, the Dark Lord attacked the home of James and Lily Potter. Both were killed, but when You-Know-Who turned his wand on the Potter's one-year-old son Harry, the curse rebounded, causing You-Know-Who to lose all his power . . . . The wizarding world is, at last, safe again."_ –November 1st, 1981. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"POTTER WINS TOURNAMENT—Harry Potter was announced as the winner of the Triwizard Tournament recently hosted at Hogwarts. Although the details remain sketchy, it has been confirmed that the young champion is quite all right. However, unconfirmed rumors remain afloat that the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, is dead . . . ."_ –June 28th, 1995. Sports section, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"CHAMBER OUSTS FUDGE—The Chamber of Warlocks, who only have veto power in Parliament, denied the Minister of Magic re-election, calling him a "bumbling idiot who wouldn't know a Death Eater if it cursed him". Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, is rumored to be the Chamber of Representatives' next choice for Minister. Following reports of a duel between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who and the return of the Dark Lord, Fudge dismissed the idea as "hogwash". His refusal to accept these reports may have been the key reason for his dismissal . . . ."_ –September 9th, 1995. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
_  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"WEASLEY DEAD—Early at dawn, neighbors found the body of Ronald Weasley in the moors behind their house. Although lacking the signature Dark Mark, authorities have no doubt as to who perpetrated the crime. "Death Eaters for sure," the MLED official was quoted as saying. "We'll need to wait for autopsy results, but from the looks of it, he was tortured extensively, then killed." Weasley, a Department of Magical Law Enforcement official, was reported missing two days ago by his fiancée, Hermione Granger . . . ."_ –August 1st, 2002. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
_  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"Wait, what's this! Potter's suddenly turned . . . . Why, I think he's spotted the Snitch! He dives . . . Freir dives after him . . . Potter pulls ahead . . . And he's got it! Potter's got the Snitch! He's won the World Cup for England . . . ."_ –August 16th, 2002. Live, at the 424th Quidditch World Cup final   
  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"POTTER QUITS QUIDDITCH—Harry Potter, the popular Seeker for England, has announced his retirement from the League. His intention is to join the Aurors of MLED (Magical Law Enforcement Department). Many speculate that this move is motivated by vengeance. Potter's best friend Ron Weasley was recently tortured and murdered at the hands of still-uncaught Death Eaters . . . ." _–August 26th, 2002. Front page, _The Daily Prophet _  
  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"MINISTER IN FATAL ACCIDENT—Around 2 a.m. this morning, Albus Dumbledore was struck down while walking in downtown London. The drunken trunk driver who hit him ran a red light, striking the Minister and causing a three-car pileup. The Minister was quickly rushed to a nearby Muggle hospital but was pronounced dead upon arrival. The driver received only minor injuries . . . . The country mourns the death of the well-respected Minister of Magic. His death has had a profound effect on the magical community, particularly those close to him."_ January 1st, 2008. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
_  


________________________________________________________________________

_  
"HARRY POTTER ENGAGED—The famed survivor of You-Know-Who has announced his engagement to Hermione Anne Granger, his long-time girlfriend. Both are graduates of Hogwarts and work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement . . . ."_ –June 18th, 2008. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_   
"VOLDEMORT DEAD—The acting Minister of Magic, Mundungus Fletcher gave a short statement this morning confirming that Lord Voldemort is indeed dead. He was killed following a raid of Malfoy Mansion. Seventeen Aurors, eight Hit Wizards, and fourteen other members of Magical Law Enforcement were injured in the raid that took place late last night. Eleven more are dead, and several remain in critical condition at St. Mungo's. Their names have not yet been released. At least twenty Death Eaters are in custody and over a dozen others dead. The raid's commander, Harry Potter, who pursued Voldemort after he fled the scene, was injured, but details are unknown."_ –May 14th, 2010. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
" . . . They exchange rings . . . and the kiss to seal the marriage . . . here come the bride and groom down the steps to the awaiting carriage . . . The reception will be at the Potter estate . . . and now to Reanna Rowls to bring you a compilation of our coverage of this fairytale romance . . . ."_ –January 1st, 2011. Live broadcast of _Harry and Hermione: The Potter Wedding   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"HARRY POTTER DEAD—After seven arduous years of struggle with a fatal brain tumor, the Auror was declared deceased by mediwizards today at St. Mungo's at 3:42 a.m. He leaves behind his wife, Hermione, and his nine year-old twins, Diane and Alexander. Funeral arrangements are yet to be announced . . . ."_ October 31st, 2027. Front page, _The Daily Prophet   
  
_

________________________________________________________________________

_  
"At the memorial service today for Harold James Potter—"_   
  
  
The news broadcaster's voice was cut off suddenly.   
"Come on, get up, Tom, or you'll be late for class!"   
He sat up, his mind still filled with the images from the dream. _What was all that? _  
He didn't expect an answer, but a voice in his head gave one. _  
To defeat your enemy, you must know him. And to know him, you must know his life.   
My enemy . . . _Tom Riddle shivered. _Harry. He's just like me.... Alone... What could make him become my enemy...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
